Spirits of Norway
by Valishnor
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Anna, like many teens her age, has developed an interest in the supernatural. This interest unexpectedly brings Anna to Elsa, whom happens to be a total mystery. A mystery that Anna fully intends to solve. Can Anna balance school, her supernatural hobby, and such a mystery? She's sure going to try. #Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic, but the idea has been rolling around in my head for a few days now, so I decided to unleash it in the form of a word document. I don't own _Frozen_ and, to be honest, all I do own is a shitty '93 Ford F150. Enjoy!**

 **A fair warning: this story, obviously, involves ghosts/spirits as a main part of the plot. With that being said, death and various _causes_ of death will be a regular theme. That will involve some, not necessarily detailed, references to suicide, homicide, and any other type of -cide you can imagine.**

 **Prologue**

The screaming filled the room and assaulted the ears of everyone present, but no one paid it any mind. They were all used to it, after all. Instead, those present focused dutifully on their tasks. The screaming was joined by the commands of the doctor as she calmly coached the nurses through the miracle of childbirth. She had been through the process dozens of times in her short life, so remaining level-headed during this procedure was a simple feat.

The painful shrieking came from the mouth of a young brunette mother-to-be named Idunn. Her entire body was tense as sweat poured from her every pore and her long brown hair scattered all over the place. As pain overwhelmed her senses, she squeezed the hand of her husband, Agnar. Agnar winced in pain at the tight squeeze, but he certainly knew better than to say anything. Complaining about pain to a woman in the process of childbirth was a suicidal notion, after all.

After a few hours of labor that felt like days, a newborn's cry echoed through the delivery room. Breathing heavily in relief and joy, Idunn smiled exhaustedly at the beautiful bundle within the arms of the doctor. The doctor smiled gently at the newly-crowned mother.

"It's a beautiful, girl," the doctor said with an audible grin, "She's strong, Idunn."

Had one asked Idunn if she had ever laughed and cried simultaneously prior to this day, she would have said, 'no,' but that changed in that one glorious moment. The doctor carefully lowered the infant into her mother's arms. Idunn stared down at the bundle of life she had somehow had a hand in creating. The brightest imaginable blue eyes stared back at her as the baby calmed in the instinctively familiar embrace of its mother. A headful of brown hair covered the scalp of the child. Idunn held the baby close, tears streaming down her eyes as she smiled in pure joy.

"I love you," she paused briefly, before grinning once again through the tears, "Elsa." She looked at her smiling husband.

"Yes. She's definitely an Elsa," the young man said with love in his eyes. He watched his beautiful, fragile daughter whimpering in the arms of his beautiful wife. From that moment forward, Agnar Olsen made a resolution. Nothing would _ever_ harm his family. He would bear any burden and make _any_ sacrifice if it protected his wife and daughter. He gently wrapped an arm around his wife and placed his other hand on his daughter's small cheek. With a gentle smile, he whispered, "I will always protect you. Always…"

Elsa simply cooed.

 **Chapter 1!**

Leaves crunched under the flurry of footsteps in the dark forest. The two teenagers giggled as they ran excitedly along the dirt pathway. Their cell phones were all that lit their path. The cone of light that spewed forth from the small devices shook up and down as the girls ran faster and faster. Ducking branches and dodging trees as they stayed safely on the narrow path, the girls neared a small clearing in the forest and slowed to catch their breath.

Anna greedily sucked every spare molecule of oxygen into her sorely deprived lungs. Her red hair was sticky and gross due to the sweat accumulating on her two braids and under her dark green winter hat, and she knew that she would regret the sweat later on this cold autumn night. Hell, even now, she was beginning to shiver. Pulling her purple coat tighter around her, she gasped between her inhalations, "Rapunzel… are you… sure… this is the place?" Her Norwegian accent wasn't think, but it was certainly there. To communicate with her best friend, Anna had needed to become proficient in English early on.

The redhead's blonde best friend smiled at her as she caught her breath. Though Rapunzel seemed to be having less issue performing the feat of breathing properly, she did still require a brief moment of respiratory relaxation. After all, while neither girl was out of shape, they were not track stars by any means.

Rapunzel checked to ensure that her thigh-length blond hair was both leaf-free and somewhat presentable as she straightened her own pink winter hat. The blonde girl buttoned her jacket up, having unbuttoned it before the run to avoid overheating as much as possible. She smirked as Anna wiped sweat from her head and onto her jeans.

In a German accent slightly thicker than Anna's Norwegian accent, Rapunzel said with an audible, excited smile, "Of course! I read all about it in an old newspaper at the library!" The girl was basically bouncing with excitement as she and Anna finally reached the clearing. Both girls gasped as both pairs of eyes, green and teal, explored the amazing sight that was strewn out before them.

Tombstones, ranging from old and weathered to somewhat… well, 'new' wouldn't be the appropriate word, but they certainly looked newer than their counterparts. There was a pattern in the arrangement of the graves. From where the two girls gaped, the tombstones on the left were older and as one looked to the right, the tombstones seemed to become progressively newer. However, the newest ones looked like even they were at least ten or fifteen years old.

On the direct opposite side of the cemetery there was a small lake, not much bigger than the grounds of the graveyard itself. It was barely visible under the moonlight and at the end of the lake the tree line started back up. The water was still, and Anna could only imagine how cold the black water would be if she were to come in contact with the icy liquid.

In the center of the cemetery there was a moderate-sized gazebo-like structure, however, it wasn't an actual gazebo. The pentagonal structure had a thick brick wall and an old wooden door on one of the sides. The building itself was painted an off white, but the paint was chipped and cracked and the roof looked like it was on the verge of beginning the process of caving in. The door was a light greyish color, but the years (or possibly the weather) had not been kind to the barrier between the inside of the building and the outside world.

The two girls approached the building, carefully avoiding stepping on any graves. Sure, it was late, and, sure, they were on a bit of a time table, but that wouldn't justify disturbing or disrespecting the graves.

"Whoa," Anna's word was drawn out slightly, "this is amazing, 'Punz!" Anna's eyes drank in every sight and she glanced over at her friend. Rapunzel seemed just as captivated by the beautiful cemetery. Anna adjusted the brown leather satchel on her shoulder (it was a gift from her dad) and grinned at the blonde.

"I told you this was the right place, Anna!" Rapunzel said, "This place is wonderful!" The girl sidestepped another grave and quickened her pace. She quietly ordered, "This way! Watch your step, Unbeholfen!"

Anna glared playfully at Rapunzel and exclaimed, "I know where I'm going! Also, English, excuse you!" She was still walking behind the blonde-clad-in-pink. She ignored the giggle that came from the German's mouth. As they finally reached the building, Anna was hit with a sudden chill. She could only hope that the inside of the building would be warmer. She tapped Rapunzel on the shoulder and questioned, "So, uh… did your newspaper tell you what this building even _is?"_

"Well, yes. It's a tomb. It's actually surprisingly recent considering the style of the building," Rapunzel explained off-handedly. Anna just stared at her friend in shock.

"Like, an _actual_ tomb? With an _actual_ body? We're doing this _here!?_ " Anna exclaimed nervously. Rapunzel grinned.

"Of course! Where else would we do it? Come on!" Her accent was slightly thicker in her excitement and Anna couldn't even listen to it without the excitement being contagious.

Anna followed her into the building and sighed in relief at the warmth in the building. Inside the building there was a rounded room with a single blue marigold resting gently on the floor. The floor was made of shiny white marble. The walls in the building were fitted with three square metal doors that likely opened to reveal the bodies of the deceased for whom the mausoleum was built. The doors were all locked with three industrial-strength padlocks each. Short of getting a pair of bolt-cutters, there was no way anyone could get into the graves.

"Here, Anna! Hurry!" Rapunzel instructed. Anna grinned at the adventure she and her best friend were having as she placed her satchel on the ground, kneeling next to it. She dug through the satchel until she found what she was looking for. Anna silently cheered in triumph and held up her prize: an old, wooden Ouija board with a wooden planchette. Rapunzel grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

The two girls had been planning this trip for weeks ever since Rapunzel had discovered the location of this particular graveyard. They had both been a bundle of nerves and excitement for the days leading up to this Friday night. The two had visited many graveyards in their years of friendship, but this was to be their first time utilizing a Ouija board and communing with an actual spirit. They had wanted to save _that_ activity for a special graveyard. Certainly not just one of the ordinary cemeteries that adorned the multiple churches in Norway.

"So, uh, yeah. Remind me, what are the rules?" Anna asked carefully.

"Uh, don't ask about God, don't ask about your death, and make sure to say goodbye to the spirit before we end the communion. That's all I remember off the top of my head, but those are the main ones, so we'll be fine." Anna nodded hesitantly before lowering herself to her knees and placing the wooden board on her lap. She gestured to the ground in front of her.

"Is here good?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel knelt and dropped to her knees before nodding, "Ready?"

Anna extended the planchette between the two of them and placed it on the board. She moved the board to a position that was roughly evenly between them. She nodded at her friend and they joined hands on the wooden looking glass. Both girls sighed nervously and Rapunzel started hesitantly.

"How many spirits reside here?" she asked levelly. A beat passed.

Nothing.

"Are there any spirits present?" she prodded patiently. Another moment passed.

Nothing.

"Are we doing this right, 'Punz?"

"I think so. Let's keep trying." The amateur medium insisted, "If there are any spirits present, please tell us. We want to communicate."

After several more minutes of attempting to initiate the visit of a spirit, the teenagers realized nothing was going to happen. Sighing sadly, Rapunzel politely bade goodbye to any spirits who happened to listen and Anna promptly put the board and planchette away in her satchel. Anna put a comforting hand on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Don't worry, 'Punz. We'll do some research and try again. It was a good first try!" the redhead encouraged.

The blonde smiled sadly at her best friend and nodded," Yeah, you're right. Let's head back to my house and get some sleep. We can start early tomorrow morning!"

The girls began walking back to the tree line. Anna was following her friend when something caught her eye next to the mausoleum. Anna tilted her head curiously as she looked in the direction of the shiny item she saw at the base of the building. She halted and called to Rapunzel, "You go ahead! The car isn't far. I'll catch up!"

Rapunzel looked at Anna with a confused look, "What? Anna, it's," she looked at her phone, "1:26 am! I can't just leave you here."

Anna grinned at her friend and walked back to the mausoleum, calling out, "Relax! It's just a moment. I thought I saw something. I'll be right there."

Rapunzel sighed.

"Hurry!" she called to the redhead.

Anna waved off Rapunzel's concern as she approached the building yet again. The chill that pervaded her senses earlier due to her sweaty features came back with a vengeance as she examined the shiny object at her feet. She was honestly surprised that she hadn't seen it earlier, but here it was. Clear as day. Well, at night. Whatever.

Reaching to pick the item up, Anna quickly realized it was a necklace. Glancing back to the tree line, Anna didn't see Rapunzel. She assumed that the blonde had just began to walk back to the car, trusting Anna to catch up. Her hand made contact with the icy-cold silver of the delicate chain necklace and she grabbed it and stood to examine the beautiful jewelry. On the chain was an amulet in the perfect shape of a snowflake. Each of the holes in the silver "snowflake" were filled with a shiny blue sapphire. This necklace had to be as valuable as it was beautiful. Despite the layer of dirt on the outside of the amulet and chain, they still shone as brightly as the moon. Anna found the clasp on the necklace and unfastened it. She began to lift the amulet to her neck before a voice interrupted the action.

"That's my necklace! You've found it!"

Anna jumped slightly at the sudden voice and looked around. She shone her phone in the direction of the voice and what she saw made her heart stop. An absolutely beautiful girl was standing next to the mausoleum, smiling nervously at her. She couldn't be any younger than Anna. The girl had the whitest blond hair Anna had ever seen. Her hair was in an elaborate up-do that left her bangs framing her bright blue eyes. Her fair, delicate skin complemented her hair very well.

The girl was wearing an adorable white knee-length skirt with an icy-blue t-shirt. Her shoes were simple matching blue flats and she was wearing white knee-high socks. Her makeup was very simple, yet very beautiful. Just light pink lipstick with some eyeliner adorned her gentle face. A million questions ran through Anna's head, but one took precedence.

"Aren't you cold?" Anna asked with a confused look. The girl tilted her head to the side questioningly before looking down at her attire. Realization dawned on her.

"Oh! No, not particularly. The cold never really bothered me all that much," the platinum blonde explained as she shuffled on her feat nervously. She held one arm in her hand behind her back and leaned against the building. She looked down to her feet shyly.

Anna began to take her jacket off, grinning at the blonde. Kindly, she said, "I insist, take my jacket! It's freezing enough for me, and you're wearing a skirt and a t-shirt!" The redhead held out her jacket with both hands, fighting back a shiver that she feared would make the blonde refuse the jacket. When the girl took the jacket with a nod and pulled it on, Anna smiled widely, "I'm Anna, by the way! I didn't expect to see anyone else out here, because, you know, _who_ comes out here. I mean, I guess _I_ came out here and so did my friend. Oh! And you're here, so I guess it's not that strange." The blonde was staring at Anna with wide eyes and Anna quickly shot out, "Not that I thought you were strange! You're not strange, you're gorgeous – wait, what? - I mean," but Anna was interrupted when the blonde giggled.

"I'm Elsa. It's nice to meet you," and she held out a hand gently. Anna shook it nervously.

"So, Elsa," she tested the name on her tongue, grinning," why _are_ you here?" Anna asked curiously.

"I live nearby, so I like to come here to the lake. It's peaceful. Well, that and I could hear you and your friend playing seance," Elsa said with a brief smile.

Anna giggled, "Yeah, sorry about that! I should come back during the day somet-"Anna was interrupted.

"Anna, hurry up!" Rapunzel yelled from across the clearing. Apparently out of sight did _not_ mean out of earshot, Anna mused.

Frowning slightly, Anna apologetically waved to the beauty in front of her, "I should go. I have to go. Uh, see you later?" she asked Elsa hesitantly. She didn't know why this girl was making her so nervous. As Elsa began to take the jacket off, Anna waved her off, "No! Keep it. You need it more than I do!"

"What? Are you sure?" asked Elsa.

Anna smiled broadly and nodded at Elsa, who seemed to be smiling back, before realizing something else. She facepalmed and chuckled, "Oh! The necklace!" She quickly offered the dazzling jewelry to Elsa.

After taking a moment to seemingly ponder the amulet, Elsa shook her head.

"You keep it. You let me wear your jacket. That was kind of you," Elsa paused for a moment," Besides, I don't have a lot of friends here, if you can't tell, and I wouldn't mind an excuse for you to, um, come back…" the blonde trailed off nervously and seemed to immediately regret the words. Anna, however, smiled the most charming smile possible.

"Then I'll take that as an invitation! How does tomorrow sound?" Anna inquired. Elsa seemed surprised, yet happy.

"Tomorrow sounds great! Bye, Anna!" Elsa bade the redhead farewell and began to walk towards the lake, waving over her shoulder at her new… friend?

"Bye, Elsa!" Anna excitedly called out to the retreating blonde as she began her own exit towards Rapunzel. Grinning to herself, she mumbled happily, "Elsa…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

The burgundy sedan pulled into the rural Norwegian driveway, brakes squealing slightly as the car slowed to a stop. The driver looked at the house with a smile. This wasn't the same house he had lived in for four years already with his young, beautiful wife. It was different now.

Maybe not _literally_ different, but becoming a father had certainly changed this house forever in the eyes of Agnar. He saw the beauty of his rural home, sure, but he also saw the danger. Pointed sticks in the yard, countless hazards within the house itself. The vow he had made at his daughter's birth was one that he took very seriously. He would keep her safe, no matter the cost.

Agnar turned the key in the ignition, silencing the engine. Stepping out of the car, he quickly jogged around the front of the car, stopping at his wife's door. He opened the door, holding it open as Idunn exited the vehicle, exhaustion on her features. Frankly, he didn't look much better.

Idunn began to make her way to the backseat, but her husband stopped her. Gesturing towards the house, he smiled tiredly, "You go ahead. I'll get Elsa." She smiled and nodded, walking to the front door.

Opening the back car door, Agnar grinned at his sleeping infant daughter. Pulling her bright blue baby blanket over her to provide some protection against the sun and cold, he unbuckled her car seat. Carrying the baby to the house, he quickly pecked his wife's cheek before unlocking the door, letting his family into the house. Removing the baby blanket, Agnar allowed his child to lay eyes upon the house for the first time.

"This is your new home, Elsa."

"What took you so long, Anna?" Rapunzel asked, leaning on the driver-side door of her dark purple Prius. The redhead slowed her run to a fast walk as she approached the car, almost tripping over a stray root in the woodsy area. Pulling the doors open, the two girls climbed into the small car, removing their hats and Rapunzel's coat as they sat in the soft seats. Thankfully the warmers on the seats would be sufficient on this cold Norwegian night.

As the doors closed, Anna grinned at the blonde in the driver's seat. Placing her bag in the back seat of the car, she reached into the front of her shirt and pulled out the new addition to her, admittedly small, jewelry collection. Holding the necklace up between herself and her friend, Anna used her other hand to turn on the light on the rearview mirror. Eyes sparkling, the teen gushed, "I found this! Isn't it beautiful?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened. Reaching a hand out to gently touch the amulet, the blonde gasped as she noticed the gemstones adorning the shiny, cold silver. Her green eyes were drawn to the jewelry like magnets. She looked at her friend after a long, drawn-out minute and inquired, " _Where_ did you find this, Anna? It's amazing!"

Anna's grin intensified before faltering ever-so-slightly. She had never lied to Rapunzel before, but for some reason she didn't feel like telling her about Elsa would be a good idea. After all, the girl had only approached when Anna was alone, and that had only been to retrieve her necklace. This _necklace_ , Anna thought with a mental smile. Elsa was clearly a very shy girl, and who was Anna to infringe upon the poor woman's privacy? Biting her tongue and pushing away the slight guilt of lying to a friend, she answered, "Oh, I, uh, found it. In the graveyard." _Shit!_ "Not like _on_ a grave! I mean, technically the whole place is a grave, but it wasn't like on a tombstone or anything. It was next to the building."

Rapunzel gave Anna a weird look. Tilting her head slightly, the girl mumbled, "I hope you were right to take it. If you disturbed one of the graves it could be awful!" She gasped, "The owner could haunt you!"

Anna couldn't hide her giggle at that thought. Rapunzel looked confused, so Anna decided that perhaps honesty was the best policy. Sighing slightly, she put the necklace back in her shirt. With a bit of nervousness, she explained her giggle to Rapunzel, "Well, I kind of, uh, met the owner. She was a girl named Elsa. She's a little older than me I think. I wasn't going to mention it because she seems really shy, but I don't want you to be afraid I'm being haunted or something." Rapunzel nodded before placing her key in the ignition and turning it. The car engine quietly purred to life as Anna continued her story of the first meeting of her and Elsa. Turning around in the small dirt road, Rapunzel began the drive home, pondering Anna words.

"Wait, so you picked up her _extremely_ valuable necklace and she just let you _keep_ it?" Rapunzel asked dubiously. Anna sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, pay attention! She must have been super grateful for my jacket, because she said the amulet gives me 'an excuse to come back' or something." Anna explained excitedly. She stared questioningly as Rapunzel pulled the car over on the side of the highway they were now driving on. Rapunzel put the car into park and stared at Anna for what felt like forever before smirking.

"You fucking flirt!" Rapunzel's smirk turned into a giggle. _What?_ Anna thought, confused thoroughly.

"I'm not a- wait, why are you giggling?" Anna asked her. Rapunzel's giggle erupted into full-fledged laughter and before long her arms were clutched around her midsection tightly in a futile attempt to block the aural merriment escaping her lips. Tears were beginning to fall down her eyes. Anna crossed her arms with a look of annoyance that one would typically see on someone left out of a particularly funny joke. "What!?" she huffed in exasperation.

Between her fits of laughter, Rapunzel forced out, "Well, we," she laughed _,_ "we went to the graveyard," she laughed again, "to-to-to encounter a spirit," this time her laugh was cut off with a slight snort, "and you… you met a girl! Holy fuck!" Rapunzel exclaimed in pure amusement. Anna indignantly huffed.

"I was not fucking flirting! I let her use my jacket because it's cold and she was wearing a skirt!" _A pretty skirt,_ Anna thought with a smile.

Rapunzel just put the car in drive and continued their journey to her home as her giggles slowly began to die down. The car trip, while only actually being about twenty or thirty minutes, felt like hours due to the teasing Anna endured from her best friend. Eventually Anna just gave in and admitted jokingly to having flirted with Elsa, but Rapunzel continued with her playful teasing.

It was roughly 2:15 am when the purple Prius pulled into the suburban driveway a few miles west of Arendal, Norway. Smiling at Anna, Rapunzel gave a small fist pump of triumph when she noticed the window to her parents' bedroom was dark. Anna sighed in relief. Maybe the two of them wouldn't get in trouble after all. The girls silently slipped out of the car and closed their doors after grabbing their belongings.

Rapunzel fumbled through her key ring to find her house key while Anna shivered. Unlocking the door, she quickly put a finger to her mouth in the universal 'shush' motion. Anna nodded and pushed quietly into the door. Closing the door silently, the girls sneaked through the hallway in pursuit of the stairs. Triumphantly grinning at their destination, the girls froze, each with a single foot on the bottom stair, when they looked to the top of the stairs.

Arianna Corona leaned against the wall, arms crossed, staring at the girls with what appeared to be a silent _tsk_. Extending her hand, the older brunette gestured to Rapunzel's room. Blushing and fearful of punishments, Rapunzel and Anna sheepishly made their way up the rest of the stairs and into Rapunzel's room. The two girls sat on the pink-decorated bed and prepared for a scolding.

Arianna followed in and closed the door to the small room. Waiting for punishment, the girls were surprised as Arianna stayed silent, looking around the room at the various murals and drawings on the walls. Her gaze traveled along the walls and door until it finally settled on her daughter and her friend. The blonde's mother didn't seem angry, but there was an aura of disappointment. Anna frowned and fought back the urge to cry. Rapunzel's family was basically _her_ family. Her foster parents really didn't care all that much about her, and she almost felt the same for them. She spent more time with the Coronas than amongst them anyway. Arianna was, in every way except legally, Anna's mom, and the same went for Frederic being, essentially, Anna's dad.

Rapunzel shifted on her feet a little, putting her jacket on her bed. Anna did the same with her backpack. Arianna seemed like she would say something several times, but she ultimately decided against it each time as the girls stewed in their own guilt. With her look softening slightly, Arianna put a hand on each girl's shoulder and said the ultimate guilt inducing line for teens.

"Girls, I'm not angry at you. I'm only disappointed." Her accent was nonexistent. Both girls were jealous of this fact, but when Frederic, Rapunzel's father, spoke, it cleared any jealousy. He spoke English, but in a very limited fashion, and his accent was considerably thicker than any of the three. More often than not, Rapunzel reverted to German when speaking to her father just for efficiency.

"Mom, I- "Rapunzel and Anna began together. Arianna interrupted them both with a stern look, before pulling them into a hug.

"Rapunzel, you are my daughter and I love you. Anna, the same goes for you. You may not be my daughter by blood, but I love you just the same. With that being said, you two have seriously messed up tonight." Anna felt tears begin to slide down her eyes. She absolutely _hated_ disappointing her self-appointed mother.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to disappoint you." Anna whispered into the hug. Arianna pulled away from the hug for a moment.

"Anna, I'm not only disappointed in you, "she glanced at Rapunzel, "You _both_ made the decision to stay out until – " she glanced at the clock on Rapunzel's end table next to her bed, " – two in the morning. Your father was furious in his worried state."

Both girls looked to each other and gulped. While Frederic was kind and loved both girls as his daughter, he was also considerably stricter. He seemed to always be overly obsessed with safety. Especially with Anna. Arianna smiled at the two girls and continued.

"Don't worry. I've persuaded him to forego any drastic punishments." The sisters-by-choice visibly relaxed at that, but the guilt returned tenfold when Arianna continued.

"I understand wanting to go on adventures. I was the same at your age. All I ask for-"she paused and seemed to be fighting back tears of her own, "all I want is a phone call. I was so worried."

This time it was Anna and Rapunzel who initiated the hug. Both girls were crying openly now and, through those tears, promising that they would never do this again without a phone call. After a few minutes of the familial hug, their mother pulled away. She made her way to the door and placed a hand on the knob.

"Also, while I may have persuaded your father to be more lenient than he normally would have, there _will be_ punishment. Tomorrow you two will be mowing and upkeeping the lawn and foliage." She paused, smiling at the two girls, "Good night. I love you both."

Relieved at the simple punishment, the girls smiled widely at their mom.

"Thank you so much, Mom. I love you!" Anna said as she sat down on Rapunzel's bed.

"Vielen dank, Mutti. Ich liebe dich so viel! Gute nacht!" Rapunzel said as she pulled her mother into another, yet briefer, hug.

"Nichts zu danken, Rapunzel. Du weißt es, dass Ich liebe Euch zwei." She kissed Rapunzel on the forehead and made her way out of the shared bedroom. When she was gone, Anna grinned at Rapunzel and pulled her into yet another hug.

"Punz?" Anna muttered gently.

"Yes?" inquired Rapunzel.

"Maybe I should learn German." Anna muttered jokingly.

Rapunzel pulled away and grabbed a pillow from her bed, throwing it at Anna.

 _Tick_.

 _Tock._

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

The old-fashioned alarm clock in Rapunzel's room ticked and tocked as the two girls were peacefully asleep; Rapunzel sleeping peacefully in her pinked-out bed, and Anna sleeping peacefully in the air mattress that had been provided for her long ago. At one point, basically being sister, the two girls had simply shared a bed, but age had killed that habit, as when the girls reached the age of fourteen, they deemed themselves too old for such "childish acts" as they had call them when approaching Arianna. The mother/adoptive mother had chuckled at their antics and provided an air mattress, teaching the girls to deploy it as needed.

 _Tick_.

 _Tock._

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

All in all, it was a very peaceful night when everything calmed down. The girls had fallen asleep rather quickly. Arianna had been reasonably with the girls, and, really, the two couldn't ask for a better situation. After all, what they had done was terribly insensitive and they _should_ have called. The forgiveness of her chosen parents had done nothing but cause Anna to love them _even_ _more._

 _Tick_.

 _Tock._

 _Tick._

 ** _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_**

The alarm caused both girls to jolt awake, Rapunzel infinitely more aware of her surroundings than the still groggy Anna. Regardless of her drowsy state, Anna managed to mutter out a slurred, "Punzie, what time is it?"

Rapunzel groaned and squinted at the alarm clock, "6 a.m.," she exclaimed with another groan of annoyance.

"Why did you set an alarm for 6 am?" Anna complained and rolled back into her pillow as Rapunzel shut it off.

"I didn't- "Rapunzel began but both girls sat up quickly when the door to their room was shoved open. Relaxing slightly when the girls saw that it was just Frederic, the confusion never left their faces. Anna was certainly awake now.

Wearing a simple light green set of pajamas with Joan of Arc in a heroic pose adorning the chest – it had been a gift from Frederic and Arianna after Anna had expressed an interest in the rebellious hero- Anna's face was adorned in a massive poof of red hair. It was more like a silly hat than her _actual_ hair, but that was the hand she had been dealt and she made the most of it.

Rapunzel, by contrast, was wearing a simple pink nightgown and her hair was in a slightly elaborate tied style that prevented her _extremely_ long hair from wrapping around her and getting tangled in the night.

Frederic was wearing a bright smile and he appeared to genuinely be in a good mood. Despite her father-of-sorts wearing a smile that defied all laws of reason this early in the morning, Anna was still surprised when Frederic said, in his thick German accent, "Good morning, girls! How did you sleep? I slept like a log."

It was obvious what he was doing, and, yes, the girls deserved it after the previous night, but those rational thought processes went out the window at 6 a.m. Instead Anna just whined out, "But daaad, it's 6 a.m.!" If anything, Frederic's grin just grew.

"The perfect time for mowing and landscaping! Before the sun is up! Now, get dressed in some old clothes. Breakfast is in ten minutes."

He walked away, whistling an almost mockingly jolly tune as he closed the door. Rapunzel and Anna simply made eye contact and groaned as they began to get ready for what would be a long day.


End file.
